El Final de Berserk
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Para todas aquellas personitas sádicas y maliciosas que adoran la oscuridad de Berserk, y cuyas rodillas tiemblan de pánico ante la simple idea de "un final feliz", hoy os presento la: ¡Traducción autorizada del Berserk Ending de jacktheripperjr! El mejor final posible y el único que Miura realmente desea publicar.


_**DISCLAIMER:**_

" _ **Berserk Ending" es propiedad del genial ficker jacktheripperjr, cuyo perfil y original podéis encontrar en .**_

 _ **Gracias de corazón por permitirme traducirlo.**_

 _ **u/9799464/jacktheripperjr**_

" _ **Berserk" es la obra maestra del inigualable Kentaro Miura.**_

 _ **Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

El cielo nocturno se había vuelto silencioso después de tantas horas de fiesta; sin embargo, aún persisten los susurros de elfos risueños, gnomos y brownies. Aunque la hora esté avanzada, Elfhelm es un dominio singularmente silencioso.

Acostados debajo de un árbol están Magnífico y Puck, al que sus congéneres recientemente habían rebautizado como "puke" o "el potas" debido a ciertos incidentes acontecidos algunas horas antes. Un misterioso bulto rocoso, con un cierto aire al caballero Azan, dormita bajo una mesa, junto con dos gnomos con los que recientemente había estado festejando. Y encima de un árbol se encuentra el "mono del Potas", Isidro, colgando cerca del monigote de pelo azul, aunque con algún que otro brownie roncando entre ellos.

Algo apartados del grupo principal, Guts, Serpico y Roderick continúan festejando y comparando la cantidad de sus cicatrices, mientras se siguen ahogando en alcohol.

—Te sorprendería todo lo que tuve que pasar para obtener mi barco —balbucea Roderick, mostrándose como el más intoxicado del grupo.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que he llegado a hacer para conseguir tres monedas de plata —replica Guts, recordando su pasado como mercenario.

Mientras observa las estrellas, apenas comienza a pisparse de cuánto tiempo había pasado…

—Bien —continua Roderick—, digamos que para terminar de pagar mi barco, hice cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso… Los favores que he tenido que hacer... para poder vivir el tipo de la vida quiero vivir...

Guts sonríe ligeramente, recordando a un viejo sacerdote que conoció durante su días matanza de apóstoles.

—Debes vivir haciendo lo que quieres…, no importa lo que cueste —dice en voz alta, como dando voz a su yo interior—. Apuesto a que tu barco te trajo la felicidad.

Roderick alza su copa, brindando, para a continuación, derrumbarse de repente. Serpico, se arrastra hacia él, lentamente debido la bebida, y torpemente coloca la mano alrededor de su cuello, sólo para verificar si todavía continuaba vivo. Tras deducir que estaba bien, se vuelve hacia Guts.

—Guts... —dice con voz calmada—, eres un buen amigo...

Los dos hombres fijan las miradas uno en el otro, reconociendo la familiar sensación que ambos anhelaban: el compañerismo. A pesar de que su voz sonase banal, las palabras llevaban un gran peso que sacude a Guts como si de su propia Dragonslayer se tratase.

—Yo también…, aprecio tu compañía —dice, casi olvidándose de la sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Un rato después, se escucha un repentino crujido apagado por la distancia. Algunos elfos aparecen corriendo, cargados con binoculares.

—¡Algo viene! —chilla uno de ellos, como si acabara de escapar por un pelo de las mordazas de la misma muerte. Un segundo elfo permanece acurrucado en una bola, demasiado aterrorizado para producir siquiera un gemido.

Guts sospecha inmediatamente a qué se puede deber la conmoción. «Griffith», se dice a sí mismo en tanto que coloca instintivamente la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

En ese momento, un masivo estrépito retumba y la onda expansiva siguiente está a punto de derribarlo al suelo. Delante suya se forma una imagen muy familiar: Nosferatu Zodd en su forma de Apóstol, con las alas completamente extendidas, se posa frente a él.

—¡He venido a clamar por nuestra revancha, Guts! —aulla con voz tan terrible, que la totalidad de habitantes de Elfhelm se ponen a temblar.

Guts comenza a blandir su hoja, sin interés en seguir con el palique y Zodd, sin apartar la mirada, se pone en guardia, listo para aceptar cualquier cosa que Guts estuviera con ganas de ofrecerle. En ese momento, todo Elfhelm se cubre de silencio, mientras la familiar gutural voz de Zodd continúa provocando burlona.

—¿Nada que decir antes de que te arranque las extremidades de cuajo?

Y es ese el inoportuno momento que elige un sátiro borracho como una cuba, para cruzar el campo de batalla y tropezar delante de los dos guerreros, salpicando a Zodd con la cerveza que llevaba en la jarra. El apóstol grita fuera de sus casillas:

—¿Cómo te atreves a interferir con nuestro combate? —Y antes de Guts pudiera apenas parpadear, la parte humana del sátiro era separada brutalmente de su mitad cabra, regando con una cálida, intensa y espesa pátina de sangre el suelo y la mesa adyacente.

La mirada de Nosferatu se posa entonces sobre la jarra llena de cerveza de una mesa, que seguramente fuera el objetivo final de su última víctima. La frescura de la espuma parece embrujarlo y, por un momento, el derramamiento de sangre y la violencia brillan por su ausencia en la mente del monstruo.

—Trescientos años de lucha en el campo de batalla, y nunca he visto bebida tan deliciosa como la cerveza… —murmura sorprendentemente, a pesar del endurecimiento que presentaba su batalla contra Guts. En ese momento, su enorme brazo se mueve violentamente, como si tratase de desgarrar a su oponente, pero en última instancia, agarra la jarra con firmeza.

Ya fuera por diseño o por casualidad, la jarra no se derrama, permaneciendo su contenido dentro de los límites de la misma. Al momento siguiente un par de ansiosos labios sellan el borde de la copa, y de un largo trago consumen hasta la última gota de líquido.

—¡ _Ggraaaah…_! —resopla Zodd tan alto que solo Roderick fue capaz de permanecer dormido—. ¡Esta es la mejor tostada que he consumido en todos mis trescientos años de vagar a través de campos de batalla! ¡Exijo máaaas!

Los habitantes de Elfhelm se relajan y animan, y pronto la fiesta continúa como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras el cadáver del sátiro era barrido a un lado por dos brownies.

Una vez más, esa marabunta de fantásticas criaturas brindaba y bebía, vigorizada en parte por hacerlo en memoria de uno de los suyos. Y una vez más, sentados en una tranquila esquina, Guts y Serpico continuaban bebiendo y bromeando, siendo el ambiente amenizado por la exultante participación de un severamente achispado Zodd que berreaba a pleno pulmón:

—¡En mis trescientos años de atravesar campos de batalla nunca he participado en una conversación que durase más de veinte segundos! —aúlla a todo trapo, debido a que todavía permanece en su forma de Apóstol—. ¡Pensad en ello! ¡Nunca he sido muy abierto sobre mis sentimientos desde hace trescientos años!

—Así que... ¿qué sacrificio hiciste para convertirte en un Apóstol? —pregunta Guts, lanzando a Zodd un gesto que rezuma simpatía y comprensión.

—¡No me acuerdo! —Zodd contesta sin un fragmento de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Guts asiente en aprobación, declarando:

—Bueno…, nosotros no hubiéramos llegado a ninguna parte si tanto miedo nos diera el pisar algunas hormigas...

Zodd y Guts comparten una risotada cómplice, mientras que Serpico los observa, ligeramente intimidado.

—Así que... —pregunta Zodd con una voz sorprendentemente humana—, ¿es cierto que la gatita Farnese es tu hermana?

Guts se queda de piedra, pero enseguida se recupera.

—¿Y cuándo exactamente planeabas compartir con nosotros esa información? —acaba preguntando con voz insinuantemente satírica.

—Yo… no suelo hablar mucho del tema, me trae malos recuerdos… —profiere Serpico, con su habitual tono de lamento—. Es que…, bueno, ella me hizo quemar a esa bruja para demostrar que no era realmente mi mamá…

—Espera una segundo… ¿pero en realidad sí que era tu madre? —pregunta Zodd incrédulo.

Serpico asiente, con una lágrima asomando por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Joer qué chungo debió de ser eso, bro! —Zodd le consuela con su duro, y estruendoso bramido—. ¡Aun así es una gatita de lo más caliente, tu hermana, me la tiraba de fijo. Se la metería con una probabilidad de diez contra diez! —sentencia el Apóstol con un grito orgulloso, rugiendo como un león en celo y produciendo tal onda expansiva que desplaza al desmayado Roderick algunos centímetros.

Y es en ese preciso momento, como si apareciese en respuesta al aullido de Zodd, que un viento frío pasa por su lado, y una siniestra sensación contamina el aire a su alrededor. A pesar de que el causante permanece invisible al principio, su presencia es de lo más familiar, totalmente en sintonía con el lugar, como si formara parte de Elfhelm. Su energía es casi... como la de un elfo.

Guts se gira y mira detrás suya, Serpico y Zodd le imitan.

Detrás de ellos se encuentra el bien conocido, aunque siempre misterioso Skull Rider, montado en su majestuoso semental, que gallardamente trota hacia ellos.

—Hola de nuevo, Luchador —saluda a Guts con su particular, monótona y casi metálica voz.

—¡Sea bienvenido, su Alteza! —ruge Zodd, adoptando una agresiva postura.

—Muy buenas, Inmortal. Extraño lugar para encontrarnos… —responde el Caballero del Cráneo, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Un incómodo silencio se instala mientras ambos se fulminan con la mirada. Finalmente Skull Rider coloca la mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma, desenfundando lo suficiente para que Guts se percatara de que se trataba de Yobimizu, la Espada de Resonancia. Zodd blande sus garras, y suelta un devastador aullido.

Y es ese el inoportuno momento que elige un centauro intoxicado y tambaleante para escurrirse entre ellos, cargando sobre sus hombros con un pesado barril lleno del mejor vino agridulce de alta gama de Elfhelm.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a interferir con nuestros combate!? —ruge Zodd, eviscerando a la infeliz criatura, para después arrancar el torso de cuajo y separar la parte equina de la humana.

Una vez más, somos testigos de una catarata de sangre y casquería lloviendo sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero entre el caos, el barril de vino permanece intacto, y sin recibir un rasguño, aterriza justo frente al Caballero del Cráneo.

—Los designios de la Causalidad sin duda pueden ser interesantes… —reflexiona Skull Rider en voz alta, con Zodd asintiendo, aprobador, a su lado. Los megalíticos seres relajan entonces su postura. El Caballero del Cráneo baja del corcel y se acerca al barril, comenzando a llenar las jarras vacías que encontraba desperdigadas por ahí.

—Los muchachos en crecimiento necesitamos hidratarnos bien… —señala Guts, recibiendo de inmediato una copa llena de parte de su nuevo compañero de parranda—. Quiero decir…, si no queremos acabar como tú... Pero mírate, si es que eres prácticamente piel y huesos… O huesos sin piel…

Zodd se carcajea histéricamente, a punto de atragantarse con el vino y Skull Rider permanece completamente inquebrantable. En el fondo, dos muy traumatizados sátiros arrastran las partes del cadáver de su camarada caído hacía el montón formado por la anterior víctima de la Causalidad.

—Vaya…, siempre he querido ver esa Friki-Espada tuya —suplica Serpico.

—Bueno… —responde Skull Rider, desenvainando—, se llama Yobimizu, la espada de resonancia, y fue forjada en mi interior, usando fetiches de tiempos lejanos y lugares abstractos. Conduce a la casa del Amo de los cinco Ángeles, el que directamente controla las mareas de Causalidad que nos llevan a todos a la deriva…

—¡Aburiiidoooo! —grita Zodd, tan chuzo a estas alturas que puede ser que se hubiera meado encima hace un rato—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que puedes ser tan increíblemente moñas —añade, increpando a las cuencas vacías de Skull Rider y empujando Serpico a un lado—. Quiero decir…, en mis más de trescientos años del campos de batalla, nunca aceptaste ninguna de mi invitaciones a sólo una lucha casual. Siempre tenía que haber una profunda razón para que decidieras mover tu huesudo trasero y blandir la espada. Como "vencer a las mareas de la Causalidad" o alguna mierda por el estilo... ¿Por qué no podíamos simplemente darnos duro por un rato?

El Caballero del Cráneo permanece tranquilo, al parecer desinteresado en la violencia sin sentido que Zodd escupía. Simplemente se gira tratando de continuar con la explicación ofrecida a Serpico.

—Con el fin de luchar contra las fuerzas de la Causalidad, me tomé a mi mismo transformándome en recipiente y…

Guts borracho como una cuba, decide entonces intervenir, y sin rodeos le increpa:

—¡Ay! ¡Suéltalo ya! Te enrollas demasiado. Dilo con una puta frase, joder...

—¡Está hecho de Beheliths! —suelta finalmente el Caballero, de mala gana y levantando una inexistente ceja.

—Ya lo dije…, pero ¿dónde está la diversión en ello, me pregunto? Soltarlo así, como si fuera un plebeyo pueblerino. Pensé que ustedes disfrutaban de mi hablar ominoso y lírico. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me consideran tan _cool_?

De repente, Guts sufría una revelación: «Behelith», piensa mientras un flashback de lo que fue su niñez lo fulmina.

Se recordaba como un niño de unos diez años, corriendo por el abarrotado mercado, seguramente con algún recado de Gambino que cumplir, cuando de repente frena para tomarse un respiro y se queda observando lo que parecía el puesto de un adivino de la Fortuna. Guts se queda parado frente al encapuchado anciano, mirando sus brillantes ojos rojos. El adivino, ominosamente, declama:

—Compañero Luchador, por designio de la Causalidad, he acontecido permanecer en posesión de un extraordinario fetiche, venido de las más abismales profundidades del mundo astral. Un fetiche capaz de desencadenar un...

—¡Aburriiiidooooo! —grita el pequeño Guts y, tras sacarle la lengua, se larga corriendo del puesto...

—¡Espera! —le llama el adivino, incorporándose acompañado de rayos y truenos, y revelándose a sí mismo montado en un brioso caballo negro con brillantes ojos rojos—. Es designio de la Causalidad que tu…

—¡Aburriiiidooooo! —grita el joven mientras sigue corriendo, tratando de zafarse del _creepy_ acosador que lo perseguía. El adivino se deshace de su vestimenta, mostrándose como un imponente metálico esqueleto con una espada hecha de beherittos.

La mente de Guts vuelve al presente.

—Todos estos años atrás… eras tú el adivino… —masculla completamente en shock.

—Así es, compañero Luchador —responde Skull Rider—. Y aún a día de hoy no has recibido el fetiche que por las leyes de la Causalidad…

—¡Ohh qué aburrido…! —suelta Guts una vez más.

—¡Simplemente coge el puto Behelith, ostias! —Pierde finalmente la compostura el Caballero del Cráneo, lanzando un huevo azul oscuro hacia Guts—. ¡Llevo siguiendo tu estúpido trasero ya veinticuatro años, tratando de darte este condenado colgajo! ¡Y no has dejado de joder y quejarte acerca de cómo de aburridas encuentras mis explicaciones! ¡Así que..., que te jodan, me voy a mi puta casa!

Tras soltar eso, el Caballero del Cráneo usa la espada de resonancia para crear un portal en el espacio-tiempo y tras girarse y mostrarle el obsceno gesto de su dedo corazón y gritar "que te jodan" una vez más, salta en portal, desvaneciéndose en el vacío.

Guts se queda cabizbajo, admirando el Behelith que ahora es de su propia posesión. Es igual a los otros que guarda en su capa pero de alguna manera se siente diferente. Se siente como … suyo.

En ese momento, Farnese, Schierke y Casca entran en escena, junto al Hada Reina.

—¡Escuchad todos! ¡La operación mental de Casca fue un gran éxito y está mucho mejor!

 _¡Yei!,_ dice todo el mundo. Aplausos y risas por doquier llenan el aire.

En ese momento, Guts sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

—¡Os sacrifico, a todos! —sentencia sin dudar. Su Behelith abre ojos, y hace eso del grito-subidón de trippi dimensional que hacen los Beheliths.

Al momento todo el mundo es devorado por demonios y Guts se convierte en el más genuino badass-oscuro-perro-bestia-devoradora-de-tripas que os podáis echar a la cara; contando además, en su modo Apóstol con una gigantesca polla empalmada. Y no nos olvidemos de informar que su Behelith era el especial "anti-carmesí-azul marino", por lo que en su nueva forma es capaz de teletransportarse directo a Falconia. En medio de la noche se cuela en los aposentos de Griffith y, tras tumbarlo como en su duelo anterior, y ponerlo sobre sus rodillas, tira de sus pantalones y comienza a someterlo a una sesión de sonoras nalgadas, mientras que Griffith grita "noooo" en repetidas ocasiones. Al rato se materializan Void y el resto de la Godhand para mirar el espectáculo, satisfechos por cómo el designio de la Causalidad se estaba llevando a cabo.

Cuando Guts muere, su espada espiritual sobrevuela los campos hasta la colina de marras donde se une a las de sus camaradas.

Y en cuanto a Silat, Rikerto, Erika y el friki yogi que va con ellos…, pues se accidentaron de camino a los cuarteles de Bakiraka, así que ya estaban muertos mucho antes de que todo esto que os cuento pasase.

FIN.


End file.
